U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/332,302, filed 31 Oct. 1994 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes an adjustable motor vehicle steering column including a position control apparatus consisting of a stationary bracket, a moveable bracket attached to an adjustable mast jacket of the steering column and juxtaposed the stationary bracket, and a clamp having first and second jaw elements on opposite sides of the juxtaposed stationary and moveable brackets. The clamp includes a control lever and means for converting pivotal movement of the control lever into a first axial stroke of the first jaw element and a second axial stroke of the second jaw element for maximum separation between the first and second jaw elements when the clamp is open. Spline teeth on one of the jaw elements engage spline teeth on the moveable bracket when the clamp is closed for maximum retention of the relative positions of the moveable and stationary brackets.